


To Airy Thinness Beat

by ERNest



Series: 15 Days of FatT 2019 [3]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT, Gen, Introspection, Mako Trig - Freeform, Memory Loss, Season: COUNTER/Weight, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERNest/pseuds/ERNest
Summary: Day Three: DriftingThey plural become they singular, becomes they plural again, and through it all, they drift.





	To Airy Thinness Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Title from John Donne's "Valediction, Forbidding Mourning" https://www.bartleby.com/40/166.html

     Neither Liberty nor Discovery was meant to stay in one place for such a very long time, and they didn’t, really. Together they chose a chassis frail and impermanent enough that a blink of an eye could seem like forever, but sturdy enough to take care of itself. And then they vanished into the past and the inaccessible memory banks just before “it” woke up to be “them.”

     Automated Dynamics just used their serial number for quite some time, seeing no reason to add something new to what was already there, when no one really interacted with them on a regular basis. A string of numbers was a dependable certainty and it also made them rootless, for the digits would be the same wherever they went. And then they became part of the Chime, where Mako gave them a nickname. “You’re AuDy now,” he announced, “You don’t have to drift anymore, because you have us.”

***

     Trapped in the body of Detachment and missing an arm, they singular became they plural. AuDy may have been returning to what they previously were, but it felt more like becoming something new. Those millennia as Liberty and Discovery were distant and immaterial compared with the fraction of a percent of that time.

     Even after they made it back to the Kingdom Come, AuDy floated. They accessed memory keys they hadn’t even known were hidden away and let the past open up to them. If this meant abandoning their surroundings during the travel to dark space, and becoming an inert array of metal parts, it still wasn’t much of a choice at all.


End file.
